First to Confess LOSES!
by Hayato Kazuya
Summary: Miku's the typical school princess and has a reputation to keep. Luka has a very rather straightforward way of saying things and once she talks, can't seem to keep her mouth shut. See how their relationship develops as the story delves deep...not that deep though..just..progresses ehehe Other mentions of coupling will be added..SOON
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again guys, another lovecome for you, if you guys find out where this is inspired from, cyber cookies for you~~**

**I only own a few Project Diva games, not vocaloid~**

As Luka walked up to the school gate, she and Lily saw a crowd of people all around the school gates, wonder what it is, both of them walked up to see a blue-haired student down on one knee as a certain teallette stood on.

"Hatsune Miku! I love you, please go out with me!" the boy proposed.

"There it is! Now we'll see Miku-hime's response!"

"I wonder what her response will be like this time..."

"This is gonna be another riot, hahaha"

"Poor guy, wish I also had guts like him"

Various responses from the crowd was heard as Miku shifted her balance on both legs as she breathed deep.

"And what can you do for me? Will you be there by the time the lunch bell rings, or when school ends, or when I need to go home? What about club? Will you abandon it to attend to me as close as possible? Even forget your friends and family just to be able to aid me and be close to me? Judging from your eyes, dripping sweat and shaking stature. I'll take that as a no." Miku concluded as she flicked a teal tress from her shoulder and ended it with a "Hmph."

As the students looked onward, the blue haired boy then caved in as he fell to the ground. "Th-thank you very much princess."

The crowd went into an uproar. "THAT'S MIKU-HIME FOR YOU!" "OUCH! DEFINITE CRASH AND BURN!" "Nice going kid, you have my respect!" "Always puts the crowd on edge!"

"So...what is it all about?" Luka asked as she turned her head to Lily.

"Haven't you heard of Hatsune Miku? Apparently, this is so called one of her Hatsune Miku's Court Presentations. Guys and some girls come and propose to go out with her." Lily replied.

"Go on, you have more I suppose." Luka egged Lily on.

"Thank you, and for some reason, nobody has been able to have succeeded, that and, she transferred here this recent spring, yet, look at her popularity, it just skyrocketed!" Lily emphasized this by joining both her hands, resembling it to the shape of a rocket and pushed it out to the sky.

"Well, I don't see the reason why but, she can act all snobbish as she wants, after all, why do the guys and girls even go as far as going after her when we've got weapons of destruction while she's a complete washboard?" Luka blurted out loud as the whole crowd and even Miku heard it, hitting a complete nerve.

"Wha? WAIT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!" Lily berserked, making questioning notions at Luka who just stared at Lily.

"What? It's true right? Even if she's a 'princess' and just transferred here this spring, nothing we can do to change reality that she's completely a smooth surface, I bet I can even place a PC mouse on her and it'll still track the motions~" Luka now realized the gravity of her words as Miku trudged up to her, annoyed and with a vein throbbing at her temple.

"Oh ho, you're definitely interesting there senpai, even though you're a year above me, it doesn't look like you're doing too well on the popularity scale. Have you been bitten by a rabid dog and became one? How about taking a walk with me?" Miku retorted as she got face to face with Luka.

Meanwhile, while she pressed herself near Luka, she didn't know that their body made contact and Luka didn't pay attention to what Miku said and just looked at their point of contact.

_"Hmm, so she's not completely flat, but, still, small then. From this up close and personal, it seems there more to it than usual but...it's soft, yep, she's not totally flat~" _Thought Luka

"ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION?!" Miku roared, breaking Luka from her thoughts

"Oh, me? Now that I've seen it. You're really lucky that you're flat, not that you're completely flat but you have at least A? Yeah, and the best thing is, you only need to wear small bras and wouldn't need to buy anything other than that because you won't grow anymore, I like big ones myself but for you, there's nothing to sag! Viva DFC!" Luka declared as looks of shock and awe and a little bit of horror from the onlookers as they watched the scene.

Miku was taken aback, cat got her tongue, she's in total shock over what her senpai just said to her out in the open. Lily's mouth was agape as she stared at Luka who was beaming. Lily gathered her senses quick as she saw Miku now glaring daggers at Luka's way. Not that Luka minded but, she just stood there and stared at Miku with a cat-like smile upon her lips.

The bell rang before Miku could fight back verbally, but ran off to classes as she only said "I'LL MAKE YOU LOOK THIS WAY SENPAI! PREPARE FOR A PRINCESS BARRAGE! REMEMBER THAT!"

"A what?" Luka dumbly asked as she pointed her thumb towards her junior.

"Woah, this should be a reeeeaaaallly interesting school development, good job Luka hahahaha" Lily laughed as she and Luka walked inside the school and go to classes.

==linebreak

As Miku made her way to her classroom, she emitted an aura indicating that she's really ticked off, the students and teachers made way for the teallette as she slid the door and made her way to her seat, setting her bag down with considerable force as she sat down.

"Some show Luka-senpai dragged you on out there, that was funny hahaha." Rin laughed, not minding the daggers that flung her way via Miku's vision.

"Shut it Rin, you're in no place to talk to me like that." Miku snapped back as she looked forward, not wanting to talk to her childhood friend.

"Awww c'mon, not like your chest size is that bad, ne? Ahahahaha" Rin let out a toothy fang along with her laughter.

Rin looked at Miku who was now crushing a poor piece of paper that she just fished out of her bag. "Ehehe, well, guess that hit a landmine, nyahahaha." Rin quietly said to herself as the teacher nervously started the lesson inside a very heavy atmosphere.

==linebreak

"Soooo..Luka, think that she'll make you look her way?" Lily asked.

"I dunno, either that OR, I can make her look my way instead, she's cute I admit, she'll probably show me off as a trophy catch, but, IF i manage to catch her, she'd be the perfect cuddling partner~" Luka bluntly said as she slid the door and shouted a good morning to her classmates.

"Yo! Good morning to you too hentai hime!" CUL waved as Luka dropped her bag in shock.

"He-hentai hime? CUL, what're you talking about?" Luka shakily asked.

"Haven't you heard? After seeing your stunt this morning, gossips are now cirCulating like wildfire, don't blame me, I just heard it from passers-by earlier." CUL replied as she shrugged, signifying she has nothing to do with the rumor.

Gakupo entered the view as he mentioned a good morning to his fellow students, as he bumped into Luka, he gave her a special greeting. "Good morning to you too hentai hi-" His greeting was cut off as Luka grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulders.

"Shut up, eggplant, die a horrid death where some cyborg ninja stabs you from the air and cuts you up into little pieces that no one can recognize you even after extensive years of research." Luka was glaring daggers at the upturned purplehead and all his reply was. "Eh?"

Lily and Cul erupted in laughter as Luka picked her bag and made her way to her seat and settled down. Gakupo still lied down there, now cradling his chin between his thumb and index finger, still figuring out what the hell he did to deserve that throw and insult.

As the teacher stepped into the classroom, she felt her foot step onto something hard and elevated, quickly, she retracted her foot to see Gakupo on the floor, now looking up as his hand still cradled his chin. Kaai Yuki then just stopped in her tracks as she looked down at Gakupo.

"Kamui-kun, w-what are you doing down there?" Yuki asked, hoping Gakupo would stand up, answer her question and go to his seat. Instead, a thin stream of blood trickled down his nose.

"KYAAAAAAA! KAMUI-KUN YOU PERVERT! UWAAAAA!" Yuki fell to her knees and wailed out as loud as she can.

Gakupo still oblivious to his surrounding as he's still deep in thought, wondering what made Luka throw him over, and just what stepped on his face.

break/

As Hiyama set down his lesson planner, his 'Osananajimi radar' pinged in his head. He heard his childhood friend's wails from a floor above them. He rushed out as the students watched him bolt out of the classroom.

Meanwhile, Miku can't contain her suppressed anger anymore and stormed off the classroom, Rin followed suit as Miku's steps jumped from speed walking to a full on sprint. As Miku continue to run to the upper year floor, she noticed a small raven haired girl run out of a classroom, wailing, she watched and she saw their homeroom teacher, Hiyama also run out from the same room, dragging a purple haired upperclassman by the collar, efficiently choking him and any chances of him saying anything on the way.

The teallette continued her way and came upon the classroom that their teacher went out of, she stood on the tip of her feet, scouting the area until she found her target of ire, the pink haired senpai that literally put her status to shame earlier. Seething with anger, she went to the other door and slid it open with considerable force, surprising the other students as they stared from where the sound originated.

"PINK-HAIRED BOING BOING SENPAI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Miku roared, the classroom's in total silence. Except for Lily and Cul who just started laughing boisterously at the description.

Luka looked to where the sound came from, she's definitely the pink-haired boing boing senpai that the sudden intruder blurted out loud. She stood up and went face to face with her junior.

"What proposal might that be, valley princess Miku?" Luka smugly challenged Miku, hoping she would just leave at once.

Miku looked around, the classroom's still in a standstill, save for a blonde and a redhead who is now attentively watching while chatting away. She returned her line of sight back to Luka, or so could she have done so if Luka was only a foot shorter. Miku grabbed Luka's necktie and pulled her down to eye level as Luka was shocked at her junior.

"The challenge is, first one to confess is the loser, can you handle the pressure, senpai?" Miku evilly grinned. "Do you decline? Or step up to the stage? If you decline, I'll have you be my slave, no buts about it, I. WILL. MAKE. IT. HAPPEN."

"Like I have a choice? Sure, let's play princess, and, first off, you should know my name, it's not Pink-haired boing boing senpai, it's Megurine Luka. Got it?"

"Fair enough Megu-"

"Oh and I thought we'd be already using given names already, Mi-ku-chan~" Luka playfully teased, even though she's still on eye level with Miku dragging her down.

"L...L...Lu..." Miku's stuttering, she's not yet used to calling others she's not close to with their given names.

"Speak up Miku-hime, I can't hear you." Luka slowly closed in, teasing her a little further, completely oblivious that Lily and Cul are already recording their activity and taking pictures.

"Lu...Luka-senpai..." Miku's now red to the ear, Luka saw this and is a signal to tease her more.

"So adorable, tell me princess, do you really get embarrassed just by calling people their names? Or is it only with my name that you get embarrassed? I wanna take you home, tie you on the bed and just eat you up. ALL. BY. MYSELF. Scream all you want, I like you feisty, ufufufu." Luka erotically teased, snapping Miku out of her embarrassment. Miku opens her mouth to prepare a volley of verbal counterattack but something barrelled on towards her, making her stumble and crash onto Luka, sending them both down on the floor.

As the crashing noise subsided. Miku gathered her wits and felt something warm and soft on her lips, not to mention moist, she opened her eyes and realized that she's in a lip lock with her senpai. Luka also experienced it, with both of them stunned and not unable to process fully what's happening at the moment, someone broke it for them.

"Oi, don't make out in the classroom, go to the infirmary or storage shed, it's better, but if you want to scream your lungs out, go to a love hotel or your houses, better that way." Lily chuckled as Miku and Luka quickly scrambled to their feet and dust themselves off.

Miku's now totally red, from both anger and embarrassment. She gave one last glare at Luka and said something before she ran off back to her classroom. "THE DUEL IS NOW IN EFFECT LUKA-SENPAI! FIGHT ME FAIR AND SQUARE!"

As the whole class quieted down, Yuki returned, now devoid of tears and cute cries as Lily went out to use the washroom.

break

"Good job Rin~~"

"It was nothing Lily-nee, good thing your hold over the class is strong, one eye contact and they never say anything, besides, I think Miku's really got an eye for Luka-senpai."

"That I agree on Rin, that I agree on, let's still manipulate a bit, try to see where this goes, whadd'ya say?"

"Count me in, how about Cul-senpai? You seem to be too overly friendly with her, and I think you're on the same wavelength, wackiness is also on par with you. At least that's what I think."

"You know, you're right, the more the merrier, more ideas, means more chaos~ Ufufufu."

"Now we're getting somewhere Lily-nee. Guhehe~"

**Chapter 2 preview~**

As the music playing in the promemade stopped and entered into a short break, playing a very catchy song. As the participants went back to their seats, a certain teallete was looking around for her rather very perverted yet straightforward senpai. Her eyes darted across the spacious room in search for Luka. As the song went to its chorus' last line the main door of the promenade burst open with a certain pinkette at the doorway.

Every girl screamed and Miku's jaw dropped.

**Guhehe~ Other works will be updated, don't keep your fingers crossed or hope, it'll only backfire, and that'd be bad ._.**

**Reviews and Constructive criticisms are good~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, as for my other works, I think I'll rewrite "You're not into that, are you?" I really like that piece, and since it was my first story, it turned out a bit...immature..so, to compensate for that, I'll rewrite soon~~**

Miku Hatsune wasn't expecting her plans to be foiled by this...

"WHAT?! EXAMS?!" Miku slammed her palms on her table soon as Rin told her what's going on.

"Well...d'uh, you've been so busy planning attacks on Megurine-senpai you forgot that it's exam period soon, why the hell did you think she was avoiding you all the time?" Rin replied.

Miku's expression fell, she can't bear the thought of getting red marks at the incoming exams. Infuriated, she stormed off the classroom with a dangerous aura and heavy steps, Rin followed suit of course, just to keep her friend in check.

_"Someone's to answer for this."_ Miku thought as she continued to storm off.

* * *

"Say Luka, I'm stumped at this section in history, mind elaborating it for me?" Cul approached Luka with the textbook open, pointing at the mentioned section.

"Ah this one, well, it's fairly easy it's all abo-"

"LUKA-SENPAI!" Miku pushed the door to the side violently and called for her senpai.

"Yes **FLAT**land princess Miku?" Luka casually replied, putting emphasis on the word FLAT.

Luka hit a nerve and Miku strode over, with Rin behind, but didn't enter the classroom. The other students just looked as Lily strode over to keep tabs, not wanting another liplock incident, though she wished that there was one again, just to blackmail the two into dating each other.

"I DEMAND YOU TO HELP ME WITH STUDIES." Miku gently pushed Cul away from Luka and went face to face with her.

"And tell me why should I let you? I'm also busy studying for exams as well, plus, where will we hold the sessions? Library? No? At our houses then? I don't mind, make sure that you have soundproof walls, because we may end up studying another subject instead, know what I mean?" Luka grinned sleazily and made suggestive motions with her eyebrows. Miku blushed but composed herself.

"I-I'll make sure that we just keep to our notes, anyway, I DEMAND THAT YOU HELP ME WITH STUDIES! Because of your stupid insult that day, I couldn't get the words you said off my head and it boggled me to the point that I forgot to study!" Miku lied a bit, hoping Luka would bite into her story.

"You do know that I am also busy, right?" Luka shot back casually.

"What the hell do you mean you're busy when you're not even back tracking your notes and revising and stuff?! Your desk is completely empty!" Miku angrily countered.

"Has it occurred to you that I may have left it in the house and decided not to bring it? Hmmm?" Luka gestured.

Miku was angry at this point and was ready to slap Luka silly when she heard a soft voice cut their conversation.

"Ummm...excuse me Hatsune-san but-" The voice was quickly cut off.

"WHAT?!" Miku angrily looked at the voice.

"Miku, we're in the mi-"

"ARE YOU GONNA DECLINE NOW?!" Miku glowered at Luka, who just gave an exasperated sigh as her senpai put a hand to her shoulder and gestured her arm out.

"We're in the middle of class, you know?" Luka calmly told Miku, hoping to not degrade the situation further.

Miku looked around, sure enough, there was a teacher in the platform, too short to be qualified for a teacher anyway, she saw that Kaai Yuki was looking at the ground, gripping the hem of her skirt and could quietly hear sobbing from the little girl.

"Ooooohhhh...you made the teacher cry, princess~~" Cul waved her fingers at Miku, hoping the guilt trip would make her feel bad, lo and behold, it did.

"Yuki-chan-sensei!" Miku called for the teacher.

"Y-Yes?" Yuki stopped sobbing for a second, wiping her tears and looking up to Miku.

"It may be too late but, may I excuse Lu-...I mean Megurine-senpai for a moment? I have some...discussions to make." Miku politely informed, not waiting for an anwer anymore, she pulled Luka out by grabbing her necktie and walked out of the room, Rin went around the corner and hid there of course.

"So...in answer to your demand, what's my gain in that? We only have like, 3 days until Monday and it's exams then on, after exams, this friday we'll have a formal party in the school grounds." Luka put her left hand on her hip as she relaxed her posture.

"Surely you don't expect me to confess to you as payback for helping me study? That'd be underhanded, you can ask me for anything, except confessing to you." Miku pulled Luka down, breaking Luka's former stature.

"Anything you say Miku-hime? Anything at all? You won't deny my requests then?" Luka playfully grinned, hiding her true intentions underneath.

"YES! WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT?!" Miku growled, irritated she haven't heard the answer that she wanted, forgotten the fact that she has to do ANYTHING that Luka wanted if she keeps her grades up.

"I'll help you then Miku-hime, on the condition that we do it at your home, that alright?" Luka gestured calmly.

"Eh? But why there?" Miku wondered.

"Well, my place is a ghost town, no people there, just me, too eerily quiet if you know what I mean. Get what I'm saying?" Luka answered.

"Is that the reason why? Sure thing, hope you don't mind my cousins always roaming around though." Miku told Luka straightly.

"I don't mind as long as we won't be disturbed constantly, I'm fine with it." Luka agreed, Miku does have a reputation as a princess, and, who has seen a perfect princess with their grades down in the gutters? No one would want that.

* * *

Time passes and nothing happens without incident, except that Luka got fetched by Miku and was getting impatient, she was about to barge in when Luka showed up with a silly smile on her face and just sing songed. "Lead the way Miku-hime~"

The walk home was fruitless as Miku and Luka got weird looks from the rest of the student body, hearing hushed whispers and a few giggles here and there.

"You really do attract attention fast, don't you Miku-hime?" Luka threw, causing Miku to snap her eyes onto her senpai, she opened her mouth to say something, but she just registered a faint shade of pink across her cheeks when she saw that Luka was truly smiling at her.

"I don't mind if it's your attention senpai..." Miku spoke softly, making sure Luka doesn't hear her.

"What was that Miku-hime? I didn't catch that so...can you repeat it for me?" Luka goofily grinned at Miku and moved her face near hers.

"IT'S NOTHING!" Miku shouted, making Luka step back for a second, shocked.

"What's this? Lover's quarrel? Ehehe." Cul came up from behind. Giving her greetings to both Luka and Miku.

"So, where're you going, Luka?" Cul asked, hoping to get something.

"Off to Miku-hime's place, I HAVE to help her with her studies since she said that I'm at fault that she didn't get to study because exam's are coming up." Luka rolled her eyes and looked back at Miku accusingly.

"It's true that it's your fault! Ever since you said those...those...words at me, I can't help but to think of a perfectly executed attack to make YOU confess to ME!" Miku countered.

"ME?! How is it my fault? Don't forget about your so-called 'Princess Barrage' and your sloppy challenge when it was YOU who came up to ME!" Luka spat back.

The two never realizing that Cul was still there now silently taking pictures with her phone and a crowd has generated, surrounding them.

"Well, it wouldn't have done so if your perverted self kept your words to yourself, now wouldn't it, senpai?" Miku grinned. Luka facefaulted, knowing that Miku hit home. She was about to say something but they saw the crowd and murmurs could be heard.

"Score's tied! Miku-hime and Luka-sama now has a score of 1 all!"

"Woah, first time I've seen Megurine-senpai owned like that, priceless~"

"Soon, Miku-hime's turn to be on the losing end again, in a funny way, haha."

"Megurine-senpai, better lay a trap card faced down. Hehe."

"That was totally wrong, but, funny." Cul silently mentioned to herself as she saw Luka open her mouth to counter, only to be stopped by Miku as she took Luka's wrist and walked off.

"This is pointless, we'll deal with this another time. YOU! Best keep me with helping me in studies!" Miku blatantly stated and pointed an accusing finger at Luka, not caring for whatever rumors and sayings will be spreading soon.

"Well, whatever, let's get that studying done anyway. " Luka flatly commented.

* * *

Luka found the street where Miku was at strangely familiar.

"Hmmm..." Luka pondered.

"Now what?" Miku continued.

"Nothing, nothing, can I go home for a second? Need to pick up some review materials." Luka proposed.

"You point it out just now? Ugh, how many minutes will it take?" Miku demanded, popping open a canned juice and took a sip from it, said canned juice was bought from a vending machine earlier from around the corner.

"Hmmm...let's say 5 minutes." Luka divulged.

"That's fast, where's your house exactly?" Miku inquired as she took another sip of her canned juice.

"It's right next to yours." Luka disclosed.

After that, the pinkette got herself covered with apple juice, plus some of Miku's oral fluids as Miku choked and spat out the juice in her mouth, looking at Luka bug-eyed and quizzical looks in her face.

"SAY WHAT?!" Miku shouted.

Luka walked by, passing Miku's house and stopped at another one, holding her hand up, beckoning Miku to come along as she intended. Sure enough, Miku walked over to see the nameplate "Megurine" engraved on a pillar.

"Now that we're here, do you want to come in or do I just have to waltz over there and ask for you? Thanks to your wonderful oral shower, I'm wet because of you. Want to come in and have a bath and other fun stuffs you can do inside a closed bathroom where it's legal to be nude?" Luka offered as Miku's face turned bright red at her suggestion.

Before Miku could protest and scream her head out in denial, Luka wiped the excess liquids from her face with her fingers and lapped it up, wondering how the apple juice tastes.

"Wow, what's the brand name of that?" Luka asked Miku, who was dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

"I said, what's the brand name?"

"Oh, it's taichuu."

"Must be new, tastes good to be honest~" Luka again licked her fingers in a suggestive manner.

Little did Miku know that she was watching intently and this did not go unnoticed by Luka, who started doing more...fun..things with her fingers...that is until Miku went out of Lulu land and started to go to her house.

"Hang on, where're you going?" Luka asked

"Home, you degenerate!"

"Well then...helping out is a no go anymore?" Luka sing-songed, hoping that Miku will cancel it, she needs to go over her notes as well.

"NO. You need to get here after taking a shower or I stay over for a bit at your place to see you straighten yourself out." Miku blatantly proposed.

"Then, can you get my stuffs from my desk? It shouldn't be difficult, the stuffs I need should be in a teal colored section of the divider." Luka opened the gate and Miku followed suit, same with the door as she excused herself.

"I'm the only one living here so pretty much make yourself at home. And, feel free to scream as much as you like, no one's here to investigate, the house is kinda soundproof from the inside, no sound will get out so, yeah~" Luka explained as she went up to the 2nd floor with Miku behind.

Miku did not expect that the first door that her senpai opened was the bathroom's, afterwards, she almost had a mini heart attack. Luka just started stripping her clothes off, and again, before she could say something, something blocked her view. She grasped it _"It's warm"_ she thought as she held it out at arm's length, she blushed mad when she discovered that Luka just threw her bra at HER.

"SENPAI! PLEASE HAVE SOME SENSE OF SHAME AT LEAST! I KNOW YOU'RE A PERVERT BUT HAVE SOME PRINCIPLES!" Miku shouted angrily as she still held Luka's clothing.

Luka peeked out of the shower, thankfully, steam was rising so it's work-safe..probably. From within, she eyed Miku as she said. "Not really something to say when you're grasping my clothing tightly and weaving circles with your thumb, is it?"

Miku realized what she was doing and threw the clothing in a basket, asking angrily again where Luka's room is so that she can get her materials, making the preparation 1 move down. Luka gave her the directions and listened.

Miku got angrier when it was just across the bathroom. Nevertheless, she got to her room and opened it, she was shocked at how...clean and orderly Luka's room was, despite living alone, she expected her senpai to be on the sloppy side, but the presentation appears otherwise.

She found the desk and recalled that the stuffs she needed to get was on the teal section of the divider, seeing the divider which was only in pink and teal. She blushed lightly at the hint that she quickly picked up.

Miku was still staring at the divider when Luka entered with only a towel draped on her and another towel on her head to dry her hair. Miku looked over and blushed even wilder than before.

"See something you like? Miku-hime?" Luka seductively purred, hoping to get a satisfactory reaction as she ran her left index finger from the center of her collar bone downwards to the hem of the towel, where she flapped it teasingly.

Only to get shutdown by a very flustered and angry princess.

"IDIOT! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT! LUKA-SENPAI YOU BOUNCY PERVERTED IDIOT!" Miku grabbed the materials in the mentioned section and ran out screaming, dripping with sweat and blushing heavily as she ran down to the living room and waited for Luka.

* * *

Luka came down decently dressed in denim shorts that ended above her knee and sported a black Y-shirt with a teal tie and rolled the sleeves up. She looked over to the sofa and saw Miku who had taken a little nap in the 10 minute time that Luka dried up and gotten changed at the same time.

She shook the sleeping princess gently to no avail. Luka scratched the back of her head for an idea, she came up with one, she leaned in to whisper in Miku's ear.

"If you don't wake up, I'll guess the perverted prince will kiss the sleeping beauty."

Still didn't budge, Luka got a tad bit irritated as she climbed up the sofa and hovered over Miku, leaning closely and closing the distance between them.

Meanwhile, Miku got annoyed by the sudden heat and the itch on her cheeks, she lifted her hand to scratch it but, it caught hold of something else, she found it to be silky and soft, her eyes darted open when she recognized it, to her surprise again, she found Luka staring at her intently.

_"TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE!"_ Miku screamed in her thoughts, as she's now blushing rapidly, to her horror, Luka closed her eyes, and as defensive instincts kicked in, the kouhai pushed her senpai away.

* * *

"Why'd you do that?" Luka asked as she went over to her side of the table and did revisions on her notes.

Miku darted her eyes upwards to Luka, blazing, and upon recalling the event earlier, got angrier.

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KISS ME WHILE YOU HAD ME PINNED UNDER YOUR COUCH! PERVERT!"

"Woah now, I was going to back off a few seconds after I closed my eyes, but, I shouldn't be called a pervert!"

"Yes you do!"

"Says the one who pushed me away while her hands were on my merchandise." Luka pointed at her breasts.

"I...I'LL GO GET SOMETHING TO DRINK!" Miku ran out, stumbling, but, got on her footing as she ran downstairs.

"Oh yeah, I'm good~" Luka grinned as she worked on her notes and looked at Miku's while she was out.

* * *

"Ugh...why did I do that..." Miku groaned as she took a 2L bottle of Taichuu apple juice from the freezer and placed it on the tray along with 2 glasses and a bag of oatmeal cookies as she carried it and went up to her room.

As Miku got closer to her room, she heard bits of conversation, she wondered who Luka was talking to, she peered through the open slot and at what she saw, nearly made her drop the tray, good thing she catched it quickly.

She placed it on the ground next to her and barged into her room, where she saw her two cousins, Yuki Miku and Sakura Miku latched onto Luka, with the latter straddling on Luka, kissing her on the cheeks as the former was pressed on Luka's back.

"What the hell are you doing you two? OUT." Hatsune commanded.

"No way Hi-me~" Sakura teased as she stole another kiss at Luka's cheek, making Hatsune boil with anger...and jealousy.

"You also want to have a go at Luka-sama too? Hime?" Yuki asked. Hatsune glared at Luka only to look away. She's holding her senpai responsible, that womanizer, even though she was a lady herself.

"SE-N-PA-I~~" Hatsune walked over to Luka and glowered at her.

"It wasn't my fault! I was just chatting with them when they latched themselves on to me, right Sakura-chan? Yuki-chan?" Luka pleaded.

"Then why are they calling you 'sama' then? Surely you didn't do something outrageous while I was gone..." Hatsune demanded, balling her hands into fists.

"NO! I swear that we're just chatting, I'm surprised that they're more...honest and straightforward too. Didn't even hesitate to pounce on me and declare dibs on me when I told them about our little duel." Luka answered.

"Huh?" Hatsune was dumbstruck.

"I told them about our little duel." Luka repeated.

"Come again?"

"I said, I. TOLD. THEM. ABOUT. OUR. DUEL." Luka once again repeated as she looked at Hatsune with Sakura and Yuki still onto her, now looking at their teal cousin.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Miku bellowed, making her parents Kaito and Meiko run from their room on the ground level upstairs at Miku's room.

"What's wrong dear?" Meiko asked as she saw her teal headed daughter slump to the floor in defeat while she saw her two cousins sandwiching a stranger.

"Err...you mind telling what's going on...Miku-dear?" Kaito chimed in, not minding that he called all three of them, but the other two Miku's knew that he was pertaining to their teal cousin.

"I...I...ummm..." Miku tried to make coherence, but, she failed, her pink-haired cousin decided to make do.

"She has a challenge with Luka-sama here wherein if one of them confesses to the other, the one who confessed loses." Sakura chimed in.

Miku just facepalmed hard and sent her head to the floor while Kaito and Meiko just stared at their daughter, then to Luka, back at Miku, then to Luka again.

"THA-" Kaito got cut off as Meiko smacked the back of his head, making him fall flat on his face.

"I EFFING TOLD YOU! BUT NOOOOO...YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN! HA! I WIN OUR BET!" Meiko sing-songed as she strut about the room, leaving a very confused party of 3 Mikus and 1 Luka.

"W-what bet was that...mom?" Miku raised her head and looked at Meiko.

"Oh, we had a bet which you preferred, he said that you liked guys, I disagreed though, saying that you preferred to be batting for the other team." Meiko answered. "And I'm right~"

"Hii! I-it's not like I like Luka-senpai or anything! I-I j-just need to make her confess to me and loses...t-that's all!" Miku folded her hands with a blush on her face as she opened her right eye slightly and looked at Luka.

"Sooo...that means that it's not just Luka-sama who'll be confessing doesn't it? And that means me and Yuki-chan have a chance at Luka-sama!" Sakura pushed Luka to the ground as Yuki quickly scurried away to avoid being a cushion to Luka and her pink-haired cousin.

"B-b-but...senpai...you're mine...right?" Miku pleaded.

"Sakura's got a point though, I'm free for all, so, better work your best at confessing, Miku-hime~" Luka taunted her kouhai, which erupted in Miku suddenly grabbing Luka to her side and latched onto her.

"SENPAI IS MINE UNTIL EITHER OF US CONFESSES!" Miku declared, hoping her two cousins will give up.

To no avail.

"No way, I know that neither the two of you will make a move, after all, first to move loses, right? So what if there's an outside party, like...Yuki-chan and me? Then it wouldn't be a problem." Sakura hugged her body seductively, as well as licking her lips.

Miku heard her cousin's statement and just hugged Luka more tightly than before, as if not letting go.

Yuki glanced and complained. "That's not fair Hime! I want to hug Luka-sama as well!" Yuki rushed over and hugged Luka, causing her to almost lose her balance, but soon regained it.

What they didn't expect was that Sakura also jumped from behind and encircled her arms around Luka's neck.

"The three of you calm down! I'm only one person!" Luka screamed, not knowing which to remove first.

"Luka was it?" Kaito finally got up and scratched his head.

"Yes sir?" Luka stopped and looked over to Miku's dad, so did the three Miku's.

"Do take good care of our daughter and nieces, okay?" Kaito beamed, this won't bode well for Luka.

"Also, I remembered that you're just next door, right? Your parents told us to look out for you since you're by yourself and all, but, I'll entrust this to them~" Meiko held out a key, which Luka recognized was the key to her house.

The Miku trio saw it and immediately let go of Luka and battled for the key. Meiko instinctively held it high.

"Give the key to me mom! I'll make sure senpai is alright by herself!" Miku began, in between jumps.

"I'm not sure Hime can do the job, besides, I'm the better choice, can I have the key, aunt Meiko?" Sakura confidently stated.

Neither of them noticed that Yuki took a chair and placed it behind Meiko, to their surprise she used it as leverage to claim the key for herself, her hands almost reaching until another shade of pink whizzed by, following where it had landed, they saw Luka, clutching her arms to herself, closely.

"I win..." Luka said to herself as she looked at the extra key, holding it tightly so that neither of the Miku trio can get their hands on it.

Thinking that Luka's safe and secure, she hid the key in her short's left pocket, she found it convenient that it's built with a zipper and closed it.

"What?" Luka just stared at the shocked family in her kouhai's room.

"Nothing, nothing, I've got to say, that's quick thinking right there Luka, you won~ Congratulations, as signal of your victory, why not stay for dinner? What would you like?" Meiko suggested.

"I think I'll pass...seeing how...fragile the situation is...thanks for the offer though...ummm..." Luka trailed off.

"You can just call me Meiko, deary, and I insist that you stay for dinner, it's already 1900 anyway~" Meiko threw, hoping Luka will stay for dinner.

Luka couldn't believe it's already 1900, she pulled her smartphone out of her right pocket and checked the time, it really was 1900 hours.

"Oh...alright then, on the condition that I be left alone at the table!" Luka negotiated with Meiko, who in turn looked at her daughter and cousins, which the three gave a quick nod.

"It's settled then, do make yourself at home dear. Dinner's ready~~" Meiko hummed as she went out of the teallete's room and dragged her husband, Kaito with her.

"Ugh...all that energy spent must've gotten you guys hungry, right?" Luka asked.

"Yeah...Oh wait, I still have that stuffs I got earlier, hang on, let me get it." Teal Miku offered as she went to get what she prepared.

After a few seconds. Teal Miku returned with a disappointed look in her face.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"It's not there.." Teal Miku trailed off

"The snacks you prepared? Auntie Meiko must've gotten it when she and uncle Kaito went down to prepare the table." Yuki explained.

"Well, best that we go to the dining room now, wouldn't want Aunt Meiko chewing our heads off now, would we?" Sakura explained as they all agreed and went to the dining room where the plates and silverware were already set, so was dinner.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly, except for the fact that Sakura tried to feed Luka, making her other two cousins want to do the same, seeing that Meiko wanted to eat with peace and quiet, ordered that Luka be fed with 1 bite courtesy of the Miku trio.

Luka had no choice but to surrender as Sakura went ahead, followed by Yuki and lastly, her kouhai, who was very...tsun throughout the ordeal.

After dinner a few more hours of revising and reviewing notes, Luka felt tired and decided to call it a night, feeling more exhausted than usual even after a filling dinner.

"And that's about it, you'll do well on the exams...and after that, a formal acquaintance party...it's gonna be another riot..." Luka announced as she stood up and stretched her limbs, afterwards, gathering her materials and get back home to rest and unwind.

* * *

Over the weekend, Luka went to Miku's place to help her out with studies and also at the same time, preparing for her share of the exams. It went without incident, not without little interruptions from Miku's cousins.

Which almost led to Luka going home naked because of Sakura and Yuki's tag teaming.

* * *

Luka stumbled to her seat, almost falling over, good thing that Cul and Lily got to her and straightened her up.

"Woah there, what happened to you? You look...exhausted for some reason..had a little fun over the weekend when you know it's exam for the three days to come?" Cul asked.

"If you call almost being...raped by girls fun...then...I decline...I've been going over my notes...also Miku-hime's...am I tired..." Luka answered as she slumped on her seat.

"So you've just went over the notes? How's nearly getting raped by girls fit into the story...Wait...what? Girls? Mind explaining?" Lily faced Luka as she leaned her arms on Luka's table.

"Long story short, she has cousins who know our little duel...and well...they're joining into the fray..." Luka replied, hopefully Lily and Cul were listening.

"Mind if we join in the fray?" Cul grinned, nudging Lily with her elbow as she stood up.

"Wha? What do you mean by that?" Luka stood straight in her seat, looking at Cul intently.

"Why not? The more the merrier, right?" Cul explained

"No thanks, I've my hands full with Miku...-hime already. She's...a handful, so much for her cousins too..." Luka declined.

Meanwhile, Lily mailed Rin about the details she has learned. Then, their homeroom teacher, Kaai Yuki showed up to proctor the exams for three whole days. Imagine their surprise when they saw Hiyama carry a lifeguard chair into their room and she climbed to the seat, granting a broad view to see who'll cheat.

"Agh...finally done...now we can rest easy for the moment until that damned acquaintance party this friday, who the hell puts a party after exams?" Cul complained as she fell on her desk, lying down in mental exhaustion.

"Well, whatever the reason, cheer up red~ Least we can bum around again...wanna go out later?" Lily said as she strode over to where Cul sat.

"Hmmm...I dunno...where do we go anyway?" Cul inquired.

"Wanna...hang out at my place? My folks are on a business trip, haven't contacted me since...spring..yeah~" Lily chirped at her suggestion.

"Hmm...what's there again?" Cul asked dumbly.

"Oh come on, like you haven't been to my place lots of times." Lily huffed.

"Sorry sorry, I'll sleep over until next week then, party hard at your place later! YEAH!" Cul swept her arms upward in a victory pose.

"Wanna come over too Luka?" Lily looked over to her pink haired friend.

"Hmmm...maybe next time, I just want to relax and sleep, and probably eat a hefty serving of dinner. Just tell me how your escapades went." Luka replied as she stood up and stretched, taking notes of how many knots in her body that just unraveled, and how many bones in her neck sounded as she craned her chin with her hand and just motioned it quickly to her right, then left, she felt invigorated afterwards, Lily did the same, so did Cul.

Luka picked up her bag and decided to go straight home, before she could grab the door handle and slide it to the side, it was slid for her and was quickly grabbed by a teal blur, Lily and Cul didn't say a word and just stood there as their friend just disappeared all of a sudden.

* * *

"Senpai, you doing anything today?" Miku asked as she hurriedly dragged Luka out of the school gates.

"Yes, I have something planned today and I'm going to see through to it." Luka replied sternly.

"Cancel that, my situation is more urgent than yours." Miku replied to a halt as Luka stopped walking and tugged her hand off from her kouhai's grip.

"What? No way, I'm relaxing tonight and eating dinner, I don't want to be mixed up with affairs involving you at the moment." Luka retaliated.

"B-b-but."

"No buts, seriously, what do you have in mind anyway? Tell it quick before I go straight home and plop down on the bed for the moment." Luka crossed her arms and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer.

"...c...coo...cook...f...for...y-you" Miku whispered.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that Miku-hime, speak up, you're the "Princess", you have authority, and a good voice too." Luka added in, not alert that she complimented Miku about her voice.

"I said that mom told me to cook for you, so help me find ingredients!" Miku uttered fast with a blush on her face as she shut both her eyes, slowly opening her right to take a peek at Luka's reaction, only to find it that she had a deadpan expression.

"What's with that look?! Others would be envious of your predicament, you're lucky that I. Hatsune Miku will cook for you!" Miku huffed as she signified by pertaining to herself with her right hand, with all 5 of her fingertips lightly placed on her chest as her left hand was on her hip, with her bag of course.

"Don't get too cheeky now Hime, fine, let's have dinner at my place then, want to go shopping for ingredients then?" Luka asked.

"F-fine...by the way, what do you want to eat for dinner?" Miku looked at Luka as she replied.

"Hmmm...I'm looking at my dinner right now." Luka sleazily grinned at Miku.

"?! Oh no...no no no no no...I'm not your dinner senpai." Miku backed off a bit.

"Why not? You look delectable, I mean, i can eat off of you, just imagine that, I'll strip you naked and tie you down on the table, then, place the ingredients one by one until a feast is done. Then after the main course is ready, next is the in- I mean dessert~" Luka muttered out as if talking perverted is natural.

Lots of people mixed with students literally blew steam off their ears and heads imploded just because of Luka's explanation and statement.

Miku just stood there, red from head to toe, she imagined herself strapped onto a table, with food placed in various parts of her body, naked nonetheless. Luka eating off of her, starting from her collarbone, down to her breasts, after that, onto her belly where she was really ticklish.

_"Ah, ah ah, that's a bad way for a plate to behave Miku-hime~" Luka teased as she ran her index on Miku's bare midriff._

_"But Luka-senpai, I..AHHH!" Miku shuddered as Luka licked the skin around her belly button, which Luka generously traced with her tongue and lingered a bit there. After doing so, Luka proceeded to eat the final pieces of food throughout Miku's body, only leaving a large inedible leaf covering Miku's special place._

_"Now then, time for dessert~" Luka sang as she ripped away the leaf and-_

"Miku-hime?" Luka waved her free hand in front of Miku's eyes, snapping her out of Lulu-land.

"Ah, w-what?" Miku stammered as she quickly placed her focus on Luka.

Luka sighed, "Want to make beef and potato stew instead? I'll help out, if you insist on not to, guess I'll have no choice but to just eat instant noodles instead."

"N-not at all, in fact, the more hands, the faster the work, right?" Miku chirped.

"Heh, that's what she said, ehehe, the more hands the faster the work, heh." Luka perversely snickered, for a junior at a senior high school, going to the internet too much affected her way of thinking.

"What was that Luka-senpai?" Miku wondered as she tilted her head to the right a bit, looking cute while at it, oblivious of the innuendo she muttered out not long ago.

"Oh, nothing at all Miku-hime, so then, let's go shopping for the ingredients." Luka led the way as they made it to the supermarket.

The shopping ALMOST went well if not for the two stopping each other from buying their wanted foods, if they did get it into the basket, the other would sneakily disappear and put it back to its rightful aisle.

Not to mention that lots of people found it adorable that the two were acting like newlyweds out of a manga/anime series.

Both grew red immediately at the thought.

* * *

"Ack..." Luka quickly withdrew her left hand and looked at it, Miku rushed over.

"Got yourself cut?" Miku blankly asked.

"Oh no, I didn't cut myself, the potato was alive and it wanted revenge for being dug out of the ground and sold only to be cooked and eaten~" Luka expressed with concern.

"You must think I'm stupid if I'm to fall for that." Miku deadpanned as she took Luka's left hand, then it started to bleed when she got to hold it.

"Go get the first aid kit Luka-senpai." Miku requested of Luka.

"Alright, it's just here, hang on." Luka turned slightly to her right and acquired the first aid kit until she felt something warm and moist on her injured finger.

She quickly looked over to her left and she saw Miku had taken her injured finger in her mouth, her eyes were closed with a bit of an angry expression judging from her eyebrows and she looked flushed.

Not as flushed as Luka when she realized that Miku was jostling her tongue around Luka's finger, most especially on the injured spot.

Luka didn't say a word at the incident and just looked on, she found Miku to be really cute just being like that, and her body temperature rose a little when Miku took Luka's finger out of her mouth with a discernable pop and a trail of Miku's saliva as her tongue trailed in last when she closed her mouth.

_"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS EFFING SEXY"_ Luka thought as she almost felt her switch turned on.

The next part was quiet all throughout the events. Luka opened the kit and took out a band aid and tore it open with her teeth, and placed the medical strip on the offending spot, not as wet as it seemed, coming from Miku's mouth and all.

Process for cooking the dinner went smoothly, so did dinner, only having small talks and whatnot on what to wear the coming friday.

They were almost done eating and was about to put away the plates when Sakura and Yuki quietly entered the premises and scared the shit out of them when Luka and Miku-hime turned their backs and approached the sink, almost making Luka drop the dishes.

"Look at that, acting like a pair of newlyweds, I'm jealous, I wish there's a spot in Luka-sama's heart just for me, don't you agree, Yuki?" Sakura asked as she put her left hand on her chest where her heart was and put her right over the air in a shakespearean fashion.

"Boo..Hime's cheating so she can get ahead of us and claim Luka-sama all to herself.." Yuki said as she pulled a chair from the table and sat down.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! Mom asked me to make something for Luka-senpai in exchange for helping me study for the exams." Hatsune countered.

Luka did nothing as she just placed the tableware on the sink and ran the water as she asked the two newcomers.

"Want dinner?" Luka grinned as pink and snow-white haired Miku's high fived.

* * *

"Uhhh...sooo..why do you exactly want me to wear that again?" Luka asked holding the outfit out in the open for Lily and Cul to re examine again.

"Yeah, it works? I mean why not? You'll literally kill everyone with it, who knows? It'll sweep Miku-hime off her feet~" Cul cheerfully sang as she nodded her head an full agreement.

"Go for it! I mean, you're the type of lady that looks good in anything! Trust us, just work with your hair a bit and wear these, and you'll be literally put a meaning to killer looks!" Lily exclaimed in excitement, hoping that Luka goes with their plans.

"Alright then, I'll go and try it out." Luka turned her back and went to the fitting room with the outfit at hand.

"Think she'll be angry if she founds out?" Cul inquired.

"Nah, I won't even be surprised if it backfired on us." Lily ended the conversation as they looked around for their chosen outfits.

* * *

The music playing in the promemade stopped and entered into a short break, playing a very catchy song. As the participants went back to their seats, a certain teallete was looking around for her rather very perverted yet straightforward senpai. Her eyes darted across the spacious room in search for Luka. As the song went to its chorus' last line the main door of the promenade burst open with a certain pinkette at the doorway.

Every girl screamed and Miku's jaw dropped.

From the doorway, Luka was there, who didn't wear formal wear for the ladies, instead, she sported a custom fitted English cut suit, white y-shirt underneath, a vest to accompany it. Her pants weren't feminine in style, it was masculine, it suited her none the less, completing her outfit was a pair of square-toed dress shoes that was chosen by the clerk to go with the suit.

Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, only leaving a handful of locks to dangle on the left side of her face. To make it overkill, she also had black gloves on, and Miku spotted a silver bracelet on her senpai's right wrist when she squinted.

When Luka walked over to Miku, like a boss, every girl's eyes followed Luka, eyeing and appreciating this godsend level of eye-candy that the school offered.

When Luka walked over to Miku, her jaw almost dropped, sure, she saw Miku was like a goddess, a very cute one at that. With her hair down, Miku had a gentle, fluffy aura about her.

Luka still couldn't speak when she saw what her kouhai's wearing. A simple white one-piece dress that ended above her knees. Miku didn't wear heels, or pumps, she chose flat roman-style sandals.

Adorning her left leg and right forearm were pink ribbons, the same could be said for her dress, although a black ribbon was on her waist instead of pink. It fully complimented her well, both senpai and kouhai were stunned at how presentable they both were, for each other of course.

A few whistles and catcalls could be heard in the background aimed at the two.

"DAAAAAAYUUUMMM!"

"Would you look at that, you'd never even know Megurine-senpai is either male or female in that outfit! SHE LOOKS HOT!"

"THIS. MUST. BE. MADE. FOR. MY. NEXT. MATERIAL!" One girl quickly pulled a sketchbook out of nowhere and started sketching.

"I'm not against yuri or anything but...IT'S A CRIME TO LOOK THAT GOOD IN A SUIT!"

Luka and Miku sheepishly laughed at the last comment as they looked at each other again, still with that blush across their cheeks but the air lightened.

"You look stunning there Miku-hime, cat had my tongue when I saw how cute and darling you look tonight. If only we didn't have that contest, I'd ask you out even with all these people." Luka post chuckled.

"T-thanks Luka-senpai, you put the term "dressed to kill" literally, you know, I don't think anyone here is more captivating than you are." Miku gently smiled at Luka.

"Uhm...yeah...Miku-hime...do you mind if we...went somewhere quiet for the moment? All the attention's driving me nuts." Luka pointed to the growing crowd around them, even the teachers, and the music which was supposed to play 5 minutes awhile ago never contnued.

"Uhh...sure...let's go out back..._Oh my gosh...is she going to confess to me?! I don't know if it's for real or not, either way, the duel's still a duel, I shouldn't be nice to her like this!_" Miku held a stiff smile on her face as Luka took her hand and moved out of the hall.

"Woah...was that really Luka? She managed to trump the guys...even me! Super Smexy Bishie Gakupo!" Gakupo muttered out as he noticed that Cul and Lily was beside him.

"It was supposed to be a joke...but...I didn't expect it to be well received, where the hell did we go wrong?!" Cul exploded.

"Must've been the part where she asked that the suit be fitted for her..." Lily continued.

"I don't see how it's a setback, Miku seemed enthralled by Luka-senpai, duel or not, I think that Miku's taking a liking to her more than ever, don't you think so, Lily-nee?" Rin spoke as she approached from behind the group.

"I s'pose so...Luka's a pervert...perverted lady...to be precise.." Lily giggled at the thought.

"Well, either way, I'm sure batting for the other team~" Cul beamed and looked over at Lily secretly.

"Hello there, I'm Kamui Gakupo, care for a dance miss fairy?" Gakupo pertained to Rin.

"In your dreams flyboy, make the effort if you want to take me out to the floor~" Rin waved one hand goodbye as she just walked away.

"The hell? Did she just snub away my offer?!" Gakupo screamed, almost tearing his hear out as the music started playing again.

**Responses to reviews~  
**

** Kurayami: BINGO MY FRIEND! YOU WIN A CYBER COOKIE! X3 This story just literally popped in my head one night, so, why not type it in and see where it goes? I'm having fun writing love-comedies...though I TRY to be original on the comic parts, since I'm not a comical person.**

** Tein: Glad to see you enjoyed it and had made your morning, hope that I can cater the best that I can, wish me luck dude/dudette!**

** Guest: Such a shame that I can't credit you properly my friend, but, the PC mouse flat chest joke just popped in my head, hahaha.**

**And I hope that you enjoy this chapter my friends, do leave reviews and let me know how it caters to you all..another question though, who do you want to end up confessing? Luka or Miku? Until then...see you guys XD**


End file.
